A Cargan Christmas
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Logan comes home from a dance rehearsal to find the best Christmas present ever... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! This is a sort of short but really hot little piece requested by and dedicated to **Sum1cooler**. I really hope you like it! Also, this is the last fic I will be posting in 2011! It's exactly 11:45 right now, so **HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**A Cargan Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and Logan was exhausted. He had just finished up with a three-hour long dance session at the hands of their ruthless producer Gustavo. His two best friends Kendall and James, and his boyfriend Carlos had all gone home about an hour ago. He had started to follow them, but Gustavo told him that he wasn't going anywhere until he got his dance routine right. Carlos had volunteered to stay there with him until he could go, but Logan knew that Carlos was tired, too, and he told him that he didn't have to stay just for him. An hour later, Gustavo finally decided to let Logan go home.

The brunette boy pulled his dark green hoodie tighter around his body and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked out of Rocque Records. The cold evening air hit him like a brick wall and he shivered, his breath appearing as small puffs of 'smoke' in front of his face. He couldn't wait until he could get back to the apartment and snuggle up to his gorgeous boyfriend. The walk back to the Palmwoods was about a mile-and-a-half, and that combined with the three-hour dance rehearsal he had just endured made his legs very sore by the time he reached the apartment building. As he entered the lobby, he saw very few kids around because almost everyone had gone home for the holidays. He dragged his tired legs over to the elevator and waited for what seemed like forever for it to get there. Normally, he would have taken the stairs, but considering how sore his legs were, he wasn't about to.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the heavy metal doors slid open. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the elevator to take him to the second floor. When he finally arrived on the second floor, he walked down the hall to the door of apartment 2J, entered the apartment, and made his way down the hall to the room he and Carlos shared. Entering the room, he closed the door behind him, and he was about to walk over to flop down on the bed, but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. There, laying on the bed was Carlos, wearing nothing but a red Santa hat on his head and a red bow on his 'package'. The only light in the room was the two lamps on either of the bedside tables, and the dim light made the boy's flawless caramel skin seem to glow. His slightly-pronounced abs tensed with each breath he took and he just looked so incredibly sexy!

"Hey, Logie." Carlos said, breaking the brunette boy out of his erotic thoughts.

"H-hey." Logan's voice came out as a mere whisper.

"So Gustavo finally let you come home?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Logan simply said.

"I'm glad. I've been waiting for you." Carlos said, "You wanna come unwrap your present?"

"Uhhh…..sure." Logan smiled as he stepped forward.

He kicked his shoes off at the edge of the bed and tucked his socks neatly inside them before he removed his hoodie. He then crawled onto the bed and straddled Carlos' legs. He took a moment to admire how gorgeous Carlos looked. The red of the hat and the bow complimented his skin perfectly. Logan leaned down and pressed his lips softly against his boyfriend's.

"You're the best present ever." he whispered.

Carlos smiled and curled his fingers around the back of Logan's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. At first, the kiss was just them sliding their lips intimately together, but then it deepened as Carlos teased his tongue past Logan's lips. The brunette boy moaned softly and reached up blindly to remove the Santa hat from Carlos' head so he could run his hands through his soft hair, just like always loved to. As they kissed passionately, Carlos brought his hands around to Logan's back, lightly teasing his fingertips along the smooth skin just underneath his thin t-shirt. Carlos knew that this was one of Logan's sensitive spots, and he just loved to tease him. The brunette boy arched slightly into his boyfriend's touch.

"Let me unwrap my present." he whispered as he pulled back from their kiss.

Before Carlos could say anything, Logan leaned down and attached his lips to the smaller boy's neck. He lightly kissed along the perfect skin and teasingly flicked his tongue against the sensitive spot just behind Carlos' ear.

"Mm, go lower, baby." the raven-haired boy moaned, his cock twitching underneath the red bow.

Logan gladly did as he was told, and he moved lower, placing a line of kisses down Carlos' breastbone. When he got to his abs, he traced each line with his tongue and teasingly flicked his tongue around his navel. He smiled to himself when the muscles tensed under his lips. After he finished kissing along the sensitive skin of Carlos' lower abdomen, he leaned back up and smiled at the flustered look on his boyfriend's face. He then reached down and carefully removed the red bow from the smaller boy's half-hard cock, setting it aside on the beside table.

"You want me to suck it, don't you?" Logan asked in a low, sexy tone as he slowly stroked Carlos' cock, "You want me to wrap my lips around your cock and take it _all _the way down?"

"Ngh, do it!" Carlos gasped, thrusting his hips up into his boyfriend's hand.

A smile tugged at Logan's lips and he scooted back and leaned down. Holding Carlos' cock at the base, he swirled his tongue around the head and lapped at the precum gathered there. Once he had licked it clean, he pushed the head into his mouth, going torturously slowly. Carlos gasped and forced himself not to thrust up into Logan's wonderful mouth. He kept his hips still as Logan relaxed his throat and took his seven inch cock all the way down. The brunette boy instantly started bobbing his head, but he still went slowly so as to drive Carlos crazy.

"Oh, yeah, that's perfect, baby!" Carlos gasped, squirming his hips slightly under his boyfriend's touch.

Logan moaned as his boyfriend's cock slid between his lips, the feeling totally turning him on. It turned him on even more when Carlos placed his hand on the back of his head and tangled his fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the short brunette locks. Logan continued sucking his boyfriend's cock for a few more minutes until Carlos pulled him off him, his lips making an erotic pop.

"Take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees." the smaller boy ordered.

Logan's cock twitched and pressed against the confines of his jeans. He leaned up on his knees and yanked his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. He wasted no time in undoing his jeans and pulling them off, dropping them to the floor with his t-shirt. Fortunately, Logan had been going commando, so he didn't have to worry about fumbling with his underwear. Once he was completely naked, he got on his hands and knees, facing the head of the bed. Carlos instantly knelt behind him, knocking his legs apart with his knee.

"Get 'em wet." he whispered, placing two of his fingers against Logan's lips.

Logan eagerly took the two digits into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. When Carlos was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them back and brought them down to Logan's tight hole. The smart boy moaned softly as Carlos teased his wet fingers at his hole. He reached down and stroked his own cock lightly as his boyfriend touched him in his intimate places.

After spreading the lubrication around Logan's hole, Carlos carefully eased a single finger into him. He slowly moved it in and out to get Logan used to the feeling before adding a second one.

"Mmm, that feels good." Logan moaned softly as his boyfriend fingered him.

Carlos smiled and scissored his fingers a few times to open Logan up for what was to come. His cock throbbed when Logan groaned when his sweet spot was hit almost by accident.

"I th-think I'm ready." Logan gasped, pushing his hips back against the intrusion.

He whimpered softly in loss when Carlos pulled his fingers out of him, but he knew what was coming, and he couldn't wait. He looked back just in time to see Carlos spit in his hand and use the moisture to make his hard cock nice and slick. As Carlos scooted up closer behind him, he turn his head back to face the head of the bed, his heart racing with excitement.

Carlos reached down to hold his cock steady at the base as he slowly guided it into position, nudging it lightly against Logan's gaping hole. Placing his free hand against Logan's hip, he carefully started to push in, going slow so the smart boy had time to adjust. Logan gasped softly as his hole stretched around his boyfriend's cock. Carlos may have been the shortest out of the four of them, but he more than made up for it in other areas. He was at least seven inches and so _thick_.

Once his cock was completely sheathed inside Logan, Carlos paused to give him time to adjust to the large intrusion. He gently smoothed his hand across Logan's back in an effort to help him relax.

"I won't move until you're ready." he whispered.

Logan nodded and took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax around Carlos. When the raven-haired boy felt Logan loosen up, he shifted his hips just enough so his cock moved slightly inside him.

"Ah…..m-move!" Logan gasped, wiggling his hips eagerly.

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. Placing both his hands on Logan's hips, he slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside him. He paused for a split second before thrusting back in. Logan grunted and gripped the sheets in his fists as a surge of pleasure shot through him. He barely had time to recover before Carlos repeated the motion. The raven-haired boy's cock stretched and filled him so perfectly; it just drove him crazy.

"H-harder!" Logan gasped, pushing back against the large intrusion in his ass.

Behind him, Carlos growled low in his throat and tightened his grip on his hips and pounded his boyfriend's ass harder. Whimpering in pleasure, Logan dropped to his elbows so his body was slanted. This changed the angle and depth of Carlos' thrusting, and Logan cried out when his sweet spot was hit.

"Yeah, let me hear you, Logie!" Carlos groaned, "Ngh, you're such a slut for my dick, aren't you?"

"I'm _your _little slut. I'm all yours!" Logan moaned as he clenched hard around Carlos.

The shorter boy groaned at Logan's tightness and spread his hips apart so he could watch his cock sliding in and out of him. This was one of the hottest sights ever. He was broken out of his thoughts when Logan cried out in pleasure again; he knew he'd hit his sweet spot.

"H-hit there again!" Logan gasped.

Carlos gladly did as Logan asked, and was rewarded by another erotic cry of pleasure from the brunette boy.

"You close?" Carlos asked.

"Y-yeah!" Logan moaned, "I want you to c-cum inside me!"

Moaning loudly, Carlos continued his harsh assault to his boyfriend's sweet spot. He was practically slamming himself inside him. Logan reached down and rapidly stroked his cock, instantly doubling his pleasure. It didn't take much of this to send him over the edge. He let out a shaky cry as he came, covering his hand and the sheet with his cum. He squeezed his muscles tightly around Carlos, which caused the smaller boy to join him in orgasm. Carlos moaned something loudly that sounded suspiciously like Logan's name as he emptied his load of cum deep inside the smart boy's body.

Logan rested his head against the mattress as he came down from his high of pleasure. The only sounds in the room were that of their heavy gasps and occasional soft moan. Carlos' entire body felt like jell-o and he fought to stay upright. When he could draw his breath normally again, he carefully pulled out of Logan and flopped down next to him.

"That was…..so good." Logan breathed as he let his body go slack against the bed.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

Gulping on his breath, Logan snuggled into Carlos' side, and the raven-haired boy tenderly wrapped his arms around him.

"So, how did you like your Christmas present?" he asked.

"I loved it." Logan smiled, "Red is a really good color on you."

Carlos giggled and placed a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. The two of them just lay there for the longest time in silence. Carlos was about to point out the mistletoe he had hung from the ceiling, but when he looked at Logan, he saw that the brunette boy had already fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly and his face looking so beautiful and peaceful.

"Merry Christmas, Logie. I love you." he said softly before slowly joining the smart boy in the world of sleep.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
